


That's on me

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Hurt, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: Tony had found Peter sitting against a wall, taking in deep, but shallow breaths. His hands putting pressure and wherever he was hurt. A slight shaky feeling to his body. A slow reaction time to Tony coming towards him. But he was awake, that was a plus.The helmet of the iron spider suit retracted, as Peter looked up at him. Skin pale and clammy. Hair drenched in sweat, sticking to his forehead, and eyes glassed over. “I…” Peter shrugged. Clearly not being quiet sure what happened.Whumptober, day 10. Blood loss.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	That's on me

The suit was heavy around Tony’s body. Cold metal encapsulate him, like processed food. Tony had never really minded that feeling. It was just an armor, a part of him. Right now he couldn’t regret it less. God, he wanted to step out of it, and feels Peter’s body. Let Peter feel the skin to skin contact, that Tony was sure he needed. To share their heat. To comfort that kid, cradle to his chest by the metal arms. Begging him not to let him go. Begging him to save him. Begging to stay. Begging for this to end and for things to go back to normal.  
  
Tony only wanted the same.  
  
He knew the med bay had already been set up. Blood brough up from storage. The OR ready should it be needed, should they have time. But it didn’t reassure him like it should have.  
  
Peter had been hurt before. Many times actually. Anything from the more normal injuries. The stabs and the bullet wounds. To the more extreme stuff. The plane crashes leaving his body broken and destroyed. The hyperthermia, leaving his body at a state of only just being alive.  
  
Tony had seen most of what was to see. Until a few minutes early, he through he’d seen everything. But he’d been so damn wrong. Stupid him. This was on him.  
  
Peter had been patrolling like he did so often. Tony had gotten the message when Karen went online but hadn’t though anything of it. It was routine by now. Tony was slowly getting used to mentoring a superhero teen, with PTSD and trust issues. It really, wasn’t all that hard. Maybe because Tony where a very big, superhero teen with PTSD himself. Or, that’s what Pepper through at least. But Tony had come to enjoy it.  
  
The kid would jump in the suit after school. Home by dinner time. And then out again if he didn’t have homework on that specific night. Home at 10 pm.  
  
When Peter had skipped his usually dinner time, Tony hadn’t though too much of it. He knew that Peter sometimes stopped by a sandwich shop, or was given food by some strange in the street. If that was the case, Peter didn’t have to go get dinner. And the aunt hadn’t called, so why would Tony worry?  
  
Karen’s alarms had sounded not long after. A weird filling hitting Tony gut, his throat closing up as Karen told him, that Peter, the kid, was hurt. And hurt badly. With no seemingly explanation as to how it happened. Karen had been blacked out for maybe 30 seconds. There hadn’t been a fight. And when she returned back online, Peter was on the ground bleeding fast.  
  
Tony had jumped in the suit, full power in the thrust, and flown over New York city. Getting to the kid was first priority. Questions could come later.  
  
Tony had found Peter sitting against a wall, taking in deep, but shallow breaths. His hands putting pressure and wherever he was hurt. A slight shaky feeling to his body. A slow reaction time to Tony coming towards him. But he was awake, that was a plus.  
  
“Hey kiddo” Tony greeted, “Care to tell me what the hell happened to you?”.  
  
The helmet of the iron spider suit retracted, as Peter looked up at him. Skin pale and clammy. Hair drenched in sweat, sticking to his forehead, and eyes glassed over. “I…” Peter shrugged. Clearly not being quiet sure what happened himself.  
  
Tony let suit open around him, spitting him out, as he walked closer to Peter and kneeling by his side. “Can I see that for a moment?” he asks, carefully. “I need to know what I’m dealing with so I can call in help. I’d rather not have an angry aunt on my back, because her nephew bleeds on in the street. Deal?”. Peter gave a shack nod, carefully removing his hands from the wound. And… Tony isn’t prepared for what he sees.  
  
The four extra legs, the spider legs, that the suit had in the back, had always seems like a cool idea. Tony had tested them, and the kid had a natural talent with them. It just worked well.  
  
Tony had never dared to imagen, that they’d be able to hurt the kid.  
  
They shouldn’t be able to.  
  
Yet Tony was looking at the very edge, from one of the legs having broken off in the kids side. Placing deeply, and blood seeping from the wound. “You sure you don’t know how this happened?” Tony asked again, looking at the kid trying to figure something out. Anything.  
  
The kid gave Tony another shaky nod, this time even slower than before. “I… Karen went out” he said, getting thrown off due to a coughing fit. “The web shooters stopped working, and I feel. And, the legs unfolded and, one of them hit me and… things where black for a minute, and Karen came back and…” a small splatter of blood reached the kids lip. Dripping down his chin, as his eyes glassed over even future.  
  
Tony gave a serious nod. Not knowing how to respond to the fact, that the suit that should protect him, had hurt him this badly. “Kid, you gotta stay awake. This will hurt but I have to get you to the compound and fast” Tony sighed, “This arms are created with the ability to kill”.  
  
Tony let his own suit reapply over his body before picking up the kid, who seemed future and future away by the minutes.  
  
Friday pulled up his vitals in the head display. Tony’s breath hitched. It was bad.  
  
That how Tony ended up in the suit, over the city. Covered in blood. The blood of a kid, that shouldn’t be bleeding. And it was all Tony’s fault! Tony’s tech. Tony had failed, again.  
  
“Please stay with me kid” he kept begging, despite knowing the kid had gone unresponsive a long time ago. His limb body was death weight in Tony’s arms. And if it wasn’t for the suit, Tony wouldn’t have been able to get the kid anywhere. “I can’t lose you again”.  
  
As the compound came into sigh, Tony could finally take a deep breath. There was still hope.  
  
Tony didn’t know how many windows he’d replaced over the years, flying (or falling) through them. He didn’t really care, as he did so again. On the medical floor. Cho already waiting with her team, just meters away. Ready to take the kid, and fix him up.  
  
Tony let them. Watching as Peter was rolled towards the operating room.  
  
Normally Tony would have slipped down the wall, curling up into a ball. Despite knowing it wouldn’t help anyone, least of all himself. But today, he couldn’t. “Friday. Pull up all the date from before and after the black out of the suit”.  
  
Tony had to fix it, no matter what.  
  
Or what he’d said that day so long ago would be true.  
  
“And you know what? I think that’d be on me. I don’t need that on my concussion”.  
  
Tony really didn’t.


End file.
